


#BoForBestWingman

by rarepairqueen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunken Shenanigans, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:18:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9982517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarepairqueen/pseuds/rarepairqueen
Summary: Akaashi decides to visit his best friends at their college apartment, hilarity ensues in form of bad karaoke, a lot of drinking and Kuroo not being able to keep his mouth shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abrandnewheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrandnewheart/gifts).



> This is for Lou, because she made me ship these two whilst I was writing another project and then just...this happened. I don't know how it became 10K BUT I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY.
> 
> Sidenote: there are Youtube links to help illustrate the karaoke because one or two of these songs are hella old/specific to the UK music scene.
> 
> Also I'm pretty sure someone could make a pun out of Bo being a wingman, given his owl tendencies.

 

  
**To: Bokuto**  
_Remember I'm visiting you and Kuroo-san today. Don't act so surprised when I show up at your apartment._

**From: Bokuto**  
_How could I forget??? Kuroo's not stopped talking about it for the past two days ;)_

Akaashi rolled his eyes, humming in amusement as he adjusted his jacket, the Fukurodani colours stood out more than usual to him but he put that down to the fact he was the only one at the train station wearing them. It had only been a month since he became a third year, and in turn captain of the team. It wasn't much of a well-oiled machine, most of the starters graduated leaving him and only one other to put together a new line up, he didn't mind that much. He did however miss the loud voice of their previous captain, the over-enthusiastic calls for the ball, the intensity of his presence. Losing Bokuto was tough, but Akaashi found himself missing the familiar rival just as much.

**To: Bokuto**  
_I bet. I'm about to get on the train, be there in 15._

Whilst Kuroo had been the captain of Nekoma, their rival school and honestly one of the most challenging to play against, Akaashi had grown accustomed to his presence as much as Bokuto's. It was almost natural to find one with the other, especially during training camps, causing havoc and terrorising Karasuno's first years, he allowed himself to smile at the fond memories of the 'third gym shenanigans'. Casting his gaze out of the window on the train, he started wondering if just the short time away from the two older males had changed anything, had they matured even a little bit? They were sharing an apartment near their college campus but if Akaashi knew anything, it was when the two got together they both seemed to act more like pre-teens than college students, except with more drinking and life-endangering antics.

**From: Kenma**  
_Good luck with Kuro._

The simple message bought Akaashi's more recent thoughts to the forefront of his mind, with both captains graduating he had turned to the only other person who would know how he was feeling. Kenma had been guarded at first, not giving away how losing his best friend was really affecting him, but instead asking Akaashi what he thought of Kuroo. The two setters had spent several Skype calls debating how likely it was that their captains would end up in the ER between then and summer vacation before Kenma skipped straight to the point.

_"You like Kuro-san, don't you?"_

Akaashi's immediate thought was to deny it, he was already in enough pain at losing his best friend to college, he didn't need to pick that moment to dwell on why he felt so calm around the other captain. Kenma saw straight through his lie, though not demanding he spoke truthfully, he simply stated that Kuroo was a very clingy individual and once he had his sights on someone, he wouldn't chase anyone else.

The statement had been cryptic but Akaashi read between the lines. Kenma was saying Kuroo was interested in him.

_"He won't say anything though, not with graduation so close. I do think that if he's told Bokuto-san about it then the two of them might come up with some scheme to get you to visit them. He might say something then, but I don't know."_

The train pulled into the station, Akaashi stepped out onto the platform and waited for the train to leave before taking stock of his surroundings. It was a fairly quiet station, one near the university campus that most of the students used to get to and from central Tokyo, a station he had a feeling he was going to get very well acquainted with. He dug out a scrap of paper from his pocket, the address Bokuto had given him a few days ago along with a small note to himself to be prepared for literally anything beyond the front door.

**To: Kenma**  
_Thanks. I'm sure you'll hear from one of us how it goes._

Adjusting the bag hanging off his shoulder, he set off to find the nearest map of the surrounding area to figure out where the hell his two friends were living.

 

* * *

 

 

The apartment was a ten minute walk from the station, longer than he anticipated but Akaashi wasn't bothered, judging by the speed the apartment door was yanked open though, Bokuto was.

"We thought you got eaten!" He exclaimed, pulling Akaashi into a bear hug.

"What are you talking about Bokuto?" He replied, he felt like he had time travelled back a year. "Eaten by _what_?"

"The campus tiger of course." Bokuto continued as if it was obvious, Akaashi didn't bother to question it as he was released from the bear hug and dragged inside the small apartment.

He slipped off his shoes before properly taking in the surroundings; two doors split off from the main living area of the apartment, the kitchen at one end of the room and the lounge taking up the rest of the space, dirty plates stacked in the sink, a small pile of laundry on the floor by what he assumed was the bathroom at this point, the coffee table - which was literally just half a wooden door balanced on two piles of books - littered with takeaway boxes and drinks cans.

"Cosy." He stated, raising an eyebrow at Bokuto. The former captain grinned despite knowing full well what Akaashi was thinking.

"Well we would've cleaned up but--"

"Akaashi!" A voice called, interrupting Bokuto's no doubt believable excuse. The familiar bed-head was the first thing Akaashi registered as the door to the bedroom opened and Kuroo smiled at him. "Long time no see."

"Yeah, Bokuto was just telling me about this campus tiger that I apparently was in danger of being eaten by..."

Kuroo laughed. "Oh yeah, that thing..."

"I mean, who hasn't heard of the campus tiger?"

"I dunno Bokuto...maybe people who don't live on campus?" Akaashi remarked.

"Well shit Bo, he got you there." Kuroo teased, Bokuto pretended to be offended by the remarks before ruffling Akaashi's hair and offering him a drink.

"I'm good thanks, what was this reasoning behind you not cleaning up anyway?"

Bokuto looked at Kuroo for some kind of assistance, Kuroo shrugged over-dramatically, shirt riding up enough for Akaashi to note that both captains were still in peak form for volleyball.

"We're just lazy I guess." Bokuto finally replied.

Akaashi rolled his eyes, dumping his bag down and tolling up his jacket sleeves. "I expected this from you Bokuto, but _you_ Kuroo, all those years of picking up after Kenma and Lev? I expected better to be honest."

"Me?" Kuroo raised an eyebrow. "Why, you clearly don't know me at all Akaashi. Yaku was the one who did most of that, well Kai did a fair bit too..."

"Kuroo made most of this mess." Bokuto chipped in, pointing to the dirty plates.

"You keep getting takeaway bro, at least I eat normal food." Kuroo smugly remarked as if that was going to gain him any brownie points.

"At least I can throw away my takeaway boxes."

"Which you don't seem to be _doing_." Akaashi nodded to the pile stacked on the table. "You know what, just get out of the way and I'll sort it out."

The two older males exchanged a disbelieving look before Kuroo stepped out of the doorway to the bedroom. "Nah Akaashi you don't have to--"

"I insist." Akaashi cut in. "You can either help or stay out of the way."

 

* * *

 

 

"Right, now I'm done." Akaashi sighed, handing the trash bag to Bokuto to magic away down the trash chute outside. Kuroo raised an eyebrow from where he was sprawled out on the couch.

"Oh my god it's so clean, I love you." Kuroo replied, eyes widening slightly before quickly adding, "not...that I actually love you--y'know what I mean right?" he laughed.

Akaashi felt his chest tighten, returning the laugh despite his conflicting emotions. Kuroo's cheeks were flushed but he waved it off as he swung his legs off the couch and gestured for Akaashi to sit down. The younger male took the hint, relaxing into the well-loved couch as Kuroo shifted his sitting position to face him.

"So, how's college life?" Akaashi asked before any awkward silence fell.

"Hm? Oh not too bad, Bo and I joined the volleyball team, course we're not on the first string yet but our senpais seem to think we're somewhat special." Kuroo shrugged, eyes not staying fixed on any one point as his gaze roved over Akaashi in general. It struck the other as slightly odd as Kuroo used to always look him in the eyes when they spoke. "What about you? I hear you're the captain now, bet that's fun."

Akaashi hummed. "It is, Fukurodani is too quiet though, I hear it’s the same at Nekoma."

He hoped the other would catch his drift, Kuroo nodded slowly before reaching and ruffling Akaashi's hair. "It'll liven up I'm sure, though no-one can _really_ replace Bokuto like that."

"Who's replacing me?"

"No-one, well except maybe a literal owl." Kuroo quickly replied as his room-mate returned and flopped down on the other side of Akaashi.

"Ha ha." Bokuto sarcastically laughed. "I guess they'll have to find an alley cat to replace you then."

"Bo, please, I'm at least a Tom cat, c'mon."

"An annoying Tom cat as Kenma would say." Akaashi smiled coyly.

"Psh, he loves me really." Kuroo sighed, digging his phone out of his pocket. "I'll text him now to prove it."

"This should be good." Bokuto raised an eyebrow, playfully nudging Akaashi.

Kuroo shot Bokuto an unimpressed look as he started tapping out a message, Akaashi couldn't stop the laugh escaping him at the expression which in turn set Bokuto off. The three of them ended up laughing at seemingly nothing for a few moments, it reminded me of the nights during the training camp when they'd stay up until the early hours of the morning trading embarrassing stories of each other. It left him with a warm feeling in his chest.

"Hey hey hey, what do you guys say we get some drinks?" Bokuto asked, gaining a thoughtful look from Kuroo for precisely two seconds before a pillow was launched at his face for not responding.

"Sure, go wild. Keiji's here so we have an excuse."

"Excuse me?" Akaashi asked, first at being referred to by his first name and secondly at the use of the word 'excuse'.

"Uh, well like, gotta induct you into the frat boys lifestyle amiright?" Kuroo remarked.

"I'm not a frat boy and neither are you two?"

"Psh technicalities." Bokuto remarked, grabbing his wallet. "You better stay here then," He gestured to Akaashi. "they might not serve me otherwise."

"Cause you definitely pass for a twenty year old." Kuroo smirked.

"It's about confidence, and not showing up wearing your team jacket dumbass." Bokuto folded his arms across his chest with a smirk. "Kinda gives it away."

Kuroo shook his head. "Alright quit hooting and go and get some drinks then..." Getting distracted by his phone buzzing with a text.

Akaashi had no issue with being left with Kuroo, it was quite the opposite actually as he tucked his legs under himself on the couch and debated whether or not to take off the jacket he was still wearing. Kuroo seemed engrossed in responding to the text, cheeks flushed again but the younger male found it cute. He started really taking in Kuroo as the silence fell; the bulky arms that were on show in the tank top he was wearing, the sharp angles of his face that were left unshaven and growing a small amount of stubble, he caught sight of the other's tongue as he swiped it over his lips in thought mid-text and vaguely let his thoughts wonder to much more explicit images.

"Sorry about that." Kuroo's smooth voice interrupted his train of thought, catching him off guard and causing his own face to heat up when he realised he had been staring at Kuroo's lips.

"It's cool, was it important?" He managed to reply.

"Kenma asking me something, I figured replying sooner rather than later would be good." Kuroo seemed flustered, which Akaashi thought he had no right to be as _he_ was the one who was just staring at his friend's lips and thinking about how soft they could be against his.

"Ah," Akaashi nodded, racking his brain for conversation topics before he inadvertently said something stupid. "so..."

His own phone buzzed violently in his pocket.

**From: Kenma**  
_For the love of God don't drag me into your soon-to-be-drunk shenanigans. I've had my fair share of drunk Kuroo on the phone to me >_< confiscate his phone if you have to!_

Akaashi laughed, the idea of confiscating Kuroo's phone was one he'd have to take up with Bokuto, as it stood he saw no reason to do so in the moment. The silence between them was shattered when Kuroo decided that they should play some video games to pass the time until Bokuto returned, Akaashi nodded as the controller was offered to him, opting to reply to Kenma before he got lost in the game.

**To: Kenma**  
_I'll do my best? I'm not sure what you want me to do to keep him texting you though._

The reply came far quicker than he anticipated from the male who was usually distracted.

**From: Kenma**  
_I think you do Akaashi-san. I think deep down you do._

The implication in the text was enough to make him blush, Kuroo either didn't notice or chose not to ask as they started mashing buttons. All the previous nervousness melted away little by little as Akaashi relaxed into the lights and sounds of the game, they both leaned forward, resting elbows on knees in an effort to concentrate more. More than once did one of them nudge the other to try and throw them off, the dig in the ribs or light slap to the wrist sparked laughter from both of them until Akaashi elbowed Kuroo just a few inches higher than he intended and discovered the other was a tiny bit ticklish, judging by the almost girlish yelp that escaped the older male that was.

"N-No fair!" Kuroo squawked when Akaashi repeated the action and made him flinch away from the screen.

"Totally fair." Akaashi reasoned with a smile.

"Oh yeah? I'll show you fair--" Kuroo cut himself off by pausing the game and literally pouncing on the other, Akaashi had the advantage of still wearing his jacket so Kuroo's touches had less effect than his did. The older male didn't let that stop him as he was relentless in his assault, Akaashi let out loud laughs of protest, trying to bat his hands away as he found himself led on the couch. Kuroo relented, letting the other catch his breath as he sat back and rubbed his jaw.

"Are you done?" Akaashi sighed, eyeing Kuroo with amusement.

"Hmm for now. I'll strike again when you least suspect it. Me and Bo have already had a week long prank war so I can wait."

Akaashi rolled his eyes, of course they had. He sat up and decided to finally take off his jacket, feeling too warm for comfort after being pounced on, he didn't count on being watched the entire time though. He caught Kuroo staring just as he finished neatly folding the jacket up and setting it aside.

"What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." Kuroo replied quickly. "You just...uh you've kept yourself in good form."

Akaashi glanced down at himself, he was just wearing a short-sleeved shirt that was maybe a little tighter on him than it used to be, it only emphasised his biceps a little and showed off his slimmer-than-most waist. "Oh yeah?"

Kuroo's face was as red as his old volleyball jersey. "Yeah. I'd even say you've bulked up a bit...must be a captain thing hah..."

"I doubt it, I guess I've just had more time to work out without having to babysit Bokuto."

A nervous laugh left Kuroo, he cleared his throat and mumbled something about getting a drink, offering Akaashi one as he stood up. The younger male accepted the offer, fishing his phone out of his pocket as Kuroo busied himself in the now clean kitchen.

**To: Bokuto**  
_Where are you? How long does it take to get drinks?_

He accepted the can of soda pressed into his hand, Kuroo hummed softly as he cracked open his can and stared out the window in thought as he took a long sip from it.

**From: Bokuto**  
_I had a gr8 idea, gimme like ten minutes._

That alone sent a sense of foreboding through Akaashi, Bokuto's 'great ideas' were always questionable at best. When he told Kuroo what the other had said, the older male laughed.

"I think I have a vague idea." He smiled, seemingly in control of himself again.

"Oh?"

"Oh I'm not saying, it can be a surprise."

"Why would I expect anything less from you..." Akaashi hummed.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Kuroo laughed.

"Pretty sure Hinata used to call you 'scheming captain' for a reason."

"And you used to call me 'pain-in-the-ass-Kuroo-san' if I read Bokuto's text right."

Akaashi chuckled, cheeks heating up as he thought more into the nickname. "That's not helping your case."

"What case?"

The younger male burst into a small fit of laughter, Kuroo tried to resist at first but joined in within a few moments. It felt so natural to Akaashi to talk with Kuroo like this, he remembered during his second year when he was appointed one of the coveted starter positions on the team - along with promotion to vice-captain when they figured out how well he could read Bokuto - that when he first met Kuroo he was unsure of the other, how his title as captain _and_ being a third year made Akaashi feel insignificant in his presence. Over time as Bokuto got him to hang out more with Kuroo, he came to know the other was just as dorky as Bokuto but more mischievous, there was a touch of sassiness that came with the rival captain and Akaashi enjoyed teaming up on Bokuto with the other.

If it wasn't for the constant feeling of butterflies in his stomach, he'd almost assume he only thought of Kuroo as a friend.

 

* * *

 

 

When Bokuto returned home and declared they were going to bake cookies, Akaashi should've known it was going to end well. He was handed a bottle of cider whilst the other two were drinking beer and watched as Bokuto and Kuroo tried to do the relatively simple task of putting all the dry ingredients together. They had started drinking way before the baking started, Bokuto insisting that it would make the entire thing even more fun, Akaashi wasn't totally convinced but indulged the other regardless, it wasn't like he was leaving before the next afternoon anyway. The stereo was blaring music, the counter-top was covered in flour and beer bottles, Bokuto had several hand-prints on his shirt and Kuroo seemed to have sugar in his hair somehow. Akaashi was counting this as a good night.

"No, no no no that's not how you--" Kuroo objected as Bokuto put way too much sugar into the bowl, he tried to grab the bag from Bokuto but completely missed, face-planting the counter instead as his socked feet slipped on the newly washed floor and he ended up led on the floor laughing hysterically. Bokuto managed to set the bag down before peering down at the floored-Kuroo with amusement.

"The fuck are you doing bro?"

"Just chilling."

Akaashi could feel the familiar buzz in his body as his finished his fourth drink, he laughed as all he could see from across the counter was Kuroo's hand trying to grab onto Bokuto and haul himself up. All he really succeeded in doing was pulling Bokuto's jeans down, much to the other's mock horror.

"Fuck sake bro, I know you wanna bang me but keep it together!" Bokuto laughed, grabbing Kuroo's wrists. "Yo Keiji can you help me out?"

With a sigh, Akaashi set his drink down on the cluttered counter-top and walked around to assist in getting Kuroo off the floor, Bokuto made sure to push his room-mate towards Akaashi, the end result was Kuroo inadvertently pinning Akaashi against the opposite counter in a mess of laughter. The stereo switched over to another pop song Bokuto's phone had stored in it and the very tipsy Kuroo decided that it was the perfect time for a dance number. Seizing Akaashi's hands and dragging him to the open area between the kitchen and the lounge, the younger male let Kuroo try to make him dance but merely shook his head in response.

"Lighten up Keiji!" Kuroo laughed, reaching for a half drunk bottle of beer and draining it within a few gulps. Akaashi laughed but was adamant he wasn't going to dance, he did however watch Kuroo break out into dance. Bokuto got halfway through finishing the baking before abandoning it in favour of joining his best friend.

"Wait wait wait," Kuroo somewhat slurred, finding Bokuto's phone and scrolling through the music selection. "bro. Bo, my bro--"

"What?" Bokuto asked, opening another bottle for Akaashi before Kuroo cranked up the volume on the speakers, they were definitely going to get a few complaints but in the haze of intoxication, they didn't care. "Oh no."

"[All I ever wanted was to see you smiling](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F-CwAE1TCyA)\--"

"Not the basshunter!" Bokuto cried over-dramatically, sinking to his knees as Kuroo laughed hysterically again. Akaashi was very confused but chalked it up to a previous drunken evening as the floor vibrated slightly with the bass. He had half a mind to try and record this entire event, but then again there was enough blackmail material out there thanks to Kenma. The fast-paced beat was the perfect incentive for Kuroo to start dancing in a manner that made Akaashi thankful they weren't in public, complete with unnecessary slut drops.

"Okay okay okay," Kuroo rambled as the song faded. "I gotta perfect one--"

Akaashi finished his fifth bottle, reaching for a sixth that Bokuto had opened for him, in all honesty he was starting to reconsider his stance on not dancing. Bokuto completely forgot about the cookie baking as a different beat started reverberating around the apartment, followed by Kuroo's drunk singing.

"[Oh don't you dare look back](https://youtu.be/6JCLY0Rlx6Q?t=16s), just keep your eyes on me, I said you're holding back she said--"

"Shut up and dance with me!" Bokuto finished, the two of them seemingly in perfect sync as Kuroo took Bokuto's hands and got him to dance.

Despite the both of them being very tipsy - Kuroo was definitely drunk - they were surprisingly well coordinated for the moment, Bokuto even managed to lift Kuroo up _Dirty Dancing_ style and not break anything. Akaashi had to laugh when they started jokingly taking it in turns to twirl the other around, somewhat wanting to join in, that was until a song from seventeen years ago came on.

"Why the fuck is this on your phone?" Kuroo borderline shrieked, Akaashi winced but then laughed as he vaguely recognised it, deciding this _had_ to be recorded or no-one would believe him.

"I dunno, don't judge me." Bokuto pouted, going to skip it before Kuroo batted his hand away and decided to belt out the chorus all the same.

"[Never ever forget that I got you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7SxSnjL3nZ0)\--" Kuroo slurred, grabbing Bokuto's hands again "and you got me! So reach for the stars, climb every mountain higher~"

Bokuto, not one to leave his bro hanging, kept the duet going. "Reach for the stars, follow your heart’s desire--"

Akaashi wondered how many of these drunken karaoke sessions they had done already that college semester with how in sync they were and how well they seemed to know the songs on Bokuto's phone. He also really hoped they wouldn't try to nail the high note, boy were his hopes dashed as Kuroo broke away from Bokuto and sunk to his knees dramatically.

"Follow that rainbow, and your dreams will all come truuuuuuuuuuuuue!"

Bokuto cracked up in laughter, almost doubling over as Kuroo continued through the song like he wasn't struggling to breathe himself. Akaashi had his head in his hands as the song faded and Bokuto managed to pause the playlist before any more insanity continued. Kuroo was led on the floor panting and laughing as Akaashi approached with another bottle of beer in hand.

"You have to sing now Keiji." Bokuto remarked as Kuroo sat up and took the beer, a tired grin on his flushed face as he looked Akaashi up and down.

"Nu-uh, nope." Akaashi replied, own face flushed as Bokuto pouted at him in a way that usually got him to roll over and comply, no force on the planet could get him to embarrass himself like that in front of Kuroo though. None at all.

 

* * *

 

He had lost count of how many drinks he'd had. It was getting dark outside and the cookies had made it as far as the oven now, though not _in_ the oven yet. Kuroo was still pining for him to join in on the singing, Bokuto would take his place for songs he knew but most of the time it was just the former Nekoma captain.

That being said, Akaashi was starting to give in.

"[I'm](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0)[ too hot ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OPf0YbXqDm0)\- hot damn! - call the police and the fireman."

"I mean he's not wrong." Akaashi murmured under his breath as he watched a currently shirtless Kuroo dancing with Bokuto. They were all completely in over their heads with the drink but it was a good feeling, a happy buzz between three friends, it was just like the training camp nights. He had opted to sit on the main counter and pick at the cookie dough that was left in the bowl, both the other males had jokingly serenaded him several times but he still wasn't relenting yet.

Bokuto had a secret weapon though.

"Say Keiji." He remarked, pausing the playlist. "Do you remember that sleepover we had at Komi's house?"

"....kind of."

A wicked grin spread across the other's face. "You really were out of it then."

"What?" Kuroo asked, immediately interested.

"I know a song he can't resist dancing to." Bokuto hummed, scrolling through his phone. "He was off his head drunk at the time but fuck--it was hot."

Akaashi could feel his face burning, he remembered the sleepover and how the other third years had started playing random songs in their tipsy states but nothing more specific. He finished his current drink just for god measure. If he was really going to do this then he didn't want to remember it in the morning.

"Oh really? I wanna see this then." Kuroo slurred, eyes roving over Akaashi currently perched on the counter-top.

**To: Kenma**  
_Help._

**From: Kenma**  
_Nope._

_[Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bg59q4puhmg) _

Akaashi swallowed. The memories came flooding back, he distinctly remembered straddling Bokuto's lap and...practically serenading him. He now realised that he had purposefully blocked the memory out. It was a catchy song though, and he sat been sat still for a while, he was also very tipsy himself at this point. Plus Kuroo was just _asking_ to be jumped at this point.

With little to no sense of dignity, he slipped off the counter-top and sauntered over to the other male.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so _delicious_." He had absolutely no faith in his singing abilities in that moment but Kuroo's glazed eyes and flushed cheeks were enough as Akaashi's fingers teasingly walked up his chest. "I think about you all the time, you're so _addictive_."

Bokuto was laughing, probably at the fact his 'secret weapon' was working and then at Kuroo's sudden captivation with the other, well, sudden if you didn't know about the older male's crush that was.

"She's like, so whatever, you could do so much better, I think we should get together now..." The younger male fluttered his eyes at Kuroo for good measure before backing away and tossing his inhibitions out of the window. There was nothing wrong with having a good time after all.

_I know that you like me, no it's not a secret_ The words were more truthful than Akaashi liked to admit as he swayed his hips to the beat of the music. His pulse was humming in his ears as he laughed with Bokuto, he almost forgot that he had basically flirted with Kuroo until a hand under his chin tilted his face up to look at the other.

"I see that way you look at me, and even when you look away I know you think of _me_." Kuroo's much huskier voice sang to him, the smell of alcohol on his breath as Akaashi giggled, there was a spark to the dark cat eyes as they gazed at Akaashi as if he was the only person in the room. "I know you talk about me all of the time."

"Oh? I think you'll find I most certainly don't." Akaashi hummed playfully pushing Kuroo away.

"OOOH." Bokuto exclaimed. "Bro, bro I'm sorry--"

Kuroo laughed. "Hey hey, you you, I could be your _boyfriend_." He sang, getting down on one knee and stealing Akaashi's hand, the younger male's face blossomed into a bright shade of red as he giggled again, this entire situation was ridiculous and a little heart-attack inducing.

"Uh huh..." Akaashi breathed, slowly blinking at Kuroo as Bokuto chuckled at the scene before him. There was too much tension between them, in his drunken state Akaashi knew deep down that Kuroo wasn't joking when he offered to be his boyfriend, yet he wasn't quite ready to believe it.

The song faded, Akaashi was very aware how warm his face felt, whether it was down to the alcohol or his embarrassment he didn't know. Bokuto loudly declared he was gonna put the cookies in the oven finally, snapping Akaashi away from Kuroo's intense gaze.

"Wait are you sure that's a good idea?" He asked, glancing over at the other. "Do you have a timer or something--"

Kuroo laughed, rummaging around in the bag for another bottle, Akaashi wondered just _how much_ Bokuto had bought at this point. "You're such a mom Keiji. It's cute," He teased, poking Akaashi's cheek. "just like you."

The oven door slammed shut, startling Akaashi who was caught up on the fact Kuroo called him 'cute', and Bokuto lazily pressed a few buttons on his phone. "I got it don't worry." He smiled. "Quit worrying Keiji, just _relax_ yeah? You're our guest."

Akaashi could tell Bokuto wasn't drunk, he was far to eloquent and not half as clingy as he usually is, he somewhat suspected that this was all part of a larger scheme the two former captains put together, but his hazy mind wasn't letting him dwell on it as another song started making the floor vibrate again. The serenading stopped for a while, the catchy music filling the silence as animated conversation continued, Kuroo kept nudging him and even started tickling him again, Akaashi didn't try to hold in the laughter as he tried to bat Kuroo's hands away from his sides, backing away a little but that had little effect as the older male moved closer.

"Kuro--stop please," Akaashi gasped between bubbly laughs, grabbing onto one of his hands. "stop I'm gonna die!"

"Nah you won't." Kuroo retorted, succeeding in backing Akaashi against the wall, he stopped the assault as the younger male steadied himself, panting and flushed faced as he kept hold of Kuroo's hand. He smiled as he noticed Akaashi's eyes flickering over his exposed chest before focusing back on his gaze. "See? You're not dead."

Akaashi let out a breathless giggle, shaking his head slightly as he struggled to find any witty words to come back with, Kuroo's bright but lidded eyes regarded him with a fond look, corners of his mouth turning up an a small, sly smile, almost as if the older male knew what kind of effect he was having in that moment. His hand was still holding Kuroo's, calloused fingers intertwining with his as his heart hammered away in his chest. His free hand reached out almost independently of his thoughts, fingertips gently brushing over smooth skin and feeling the rumble of a chuckle start within Kuroo's chest.

"Like what you see Keiji?"

He wanted to blame the last drink he downed, he wanted to but couldn't quite manage it. "Hmm...maybe." He coyly replied, still hanging onto a shred of his usual sassiness and hoping it was enough to keep him grounded. Half of him wanted to really take Bokuto’s words to heart and relax entirely, but he knew exactly where that road would lead.

"Oh?" Kuroo's hand was on top of Akaashi's, gently rubbing his thumb over dainty but strong knuckles. "Well, feel free to explore."

Bokuto made a loud spluttering sound, apparently choking on his drink which distracted Akaashi from falling more into the dangerous depths of Kuroo's predatory gaze. He let out a laugh as he caught sight of his former captain red-faced and struggling to keep his own laughs from escaping.

"Something wrong Kou?" Akaashi asked, raising an eyebrow as Bokuto regained his composure enough to give him a thumbs up. Kuroo glanced over his shoulder at his best friend and shot him a 'what is wrong with you' look, only being met with a grin and a wink in return. Akaashi withdrew his fingers from Kuroo's chest, drawing the older male's attention back to him and smiling up at him. "Y'know Tetsurou, anyone would think you're trying to hint at something."

Watching the blush darken across Kuroo's already flushed cheeks was highly amusing, he tilted his head to the side and raised his eyebrows suggestively before leaning a little closer to Akaashi's face, using his now free hand to support his weight on the wall above the smaller male. For a few moments neither of them said anything, Akaashi merely bit on his bottom lip as Kuroo's eyes flickered around his face.

"And so what if I am?" He hummed, breath warm on Akaashi's cheeks.

The setter had no answer, finding himself at a loss with Kuroo's lips so close to his, the buzz of alcohol in his body urged him to close the gap between them, to finally admit that he had been crushing on the rival captain for months now, to put an end to this evening of drunken flirting and tiptoeing around the subject. His hand was sweaty against Kuroo's, fingers flexing in a vague attempt to convey his feelings without words, either Kuroo wasn't paying attention or he needed to be bolder about it. He swallowed, knowing Kuroo's intense gaze was watching every little movement of his for some kind of cue, the smallest of sighs left him as his heart continued to slam in his chest.

"Cookies are done!" Bokuto called, completely shattering the silence. Kuroo let out a laugh at Akaashi's spooked expression before bumping his forehead against the other.

"Great." Kuroo replied as he pulled away, not seeming all that bothered about the interruption despite the very obvious blush creeping down his neck. "These better be good bro."

Akaashi had to take a few moments to reclaim his thoughts as Kuroo meandered over to inspect the baked goods, running a hand through his hair as he sighed heavily and pushed himself away from the wall. Bokuto was already munching on a fresh cookie, seemingly oblivious to what he had just interrupted, but it was pretty obvious by this point that the two older males had planned all this from the get go. Akaashi was just going to have to ride it out and see what else was in store.

 

* * *

 

 

The night was still young when they sat down to play video games again, Bokuto making sure Akaashi was sat between him and Kuroo before pressing another drink in to his hand, the younger male didn't object, merely raising an eyebrow as he took a sip and then placed it on the table before accepting the game controller from Kuroo.

"You and Bo play a few rounds, we played earlier, I don't mind just watching for now." Kuroo reasoned, it would've been completely believable if he hadn't had Akaashi pressed up against the wall only half an hour before.

The first round went by without incident, Akaashi found it easy to focus on the TV screen and the rhythmic clacking of buttons, even if he was still partly drunk. By the third round a hand had found its way onto his thigh, thumb rubbing slow circles through his thin clothing and being more distracting than he would've liked to admit. He bit on his lip as he tried to focus more on Bokuto's tactics, aware that Kuroo wasn't even watching the screen anymore but watching _him_.

"Man Keiji, you kinda suck tonight." Bokuto hummed, finishing his drink but neglecting to get another. "You wanna call it?"

Akaashi's eyes strayed to the hand on his thigh before he met Bokuto's gaze. "Why don't you play Tetsurou?"

"Nah," Kuroo replied. "I'll beat him hands down, heck I could beat him one-handed."

"Sounds like a challenge." Bokuto remarked. "You're on."

Akaashi couldn't help but laugh as Kuroo scoffed, taking the controller from him in his free hand and balancing it on his knees, his other hand still firmly planted on Akaashi's thigh. It was rather amusing to watch Kuroo attempt to match Bokuto's skill level with only one hand, a lot of cuss words were uttered and hissed as his hand rapidly mashed buttons and tried to gain the upper hand. As if it wasn't hard enough for Kuroo to pay attention, Akaashi decided to get his own back on the older male. His fingers delicately traced up the smooth exposed skin of Kuroo's back, drawing light circles and swirls over toned muscle and prominent bones, he watched with baited breath as Kuroo swallowed; Adam’s apple bobbing as he tried to keep his eyes on the screen. Slowly, Akaashi's fingers found their way to the nape of Kuroo's neck, gently teasing the sensitive skin where his hair started. A shiver went down Kuroo's spine which nearly toppled the controller off his knees, the pressure on Akaashi's thigh increased briefly almost in warning or as a silent dare to continue.

For a few moments, Akaashi stilled, letting Kuroo regain his concentration before shifting on the couch and resting his chin on the other's muscular shoulder. A small sound of surprise left Kuroo's lips before a muttered cuss word at Bokuto's latest play replaced it, Akaashi's fingers began carding through messy black locks, catching slightly on tangles but slow enough not to cause pain. A different kind of noise left Kuroo, one that made him blush heavily.

"Was that a purr?" Akaashi whispered coyly, having felt the vibration and heard it himself.

"Nu-uh." Kuroo breathed, smirk tugging at his lips. "Dunno what you're talking about--"

He was cut off by Akaashi's fingers repeating the motion, a small whimper passing through his lips. The younger male smiled, satisfied that he had found Kuroo's weak spot and continued teasing him more and more as the game went on. Bokuto either wasn't paying attention or was flatly ignoring it as he was ruthless in his play style, beating Kuroo convincingly and laughing at the score.

"Well, I'm gonna shower and then maybe go to sleep. I wanna take a morning run when it gets light out." He sighed loudly, stretching his arms out and hearing both shoulders crack slightly. "I'll leave you two to it." He smiled, again either oblivious or ignoring the flush in both their faces.

"What about where Keiji is sleeping?" Kuroo asked, as if they both didn't know what was going to happen within seconds of Bokuto leaving them truly alone.

"Eh? Oh I guess he'll have to have the couch unless you wanna give him your bed..." Bokuto shrugged.

"I'll take the couch." Akaashi smiled, nodding at Bokuto approvingly. "Go and shower Kou."

Bokuto shrugged again, having the grace to at least clean up some of the empty beer cans before he meandered into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. The hand that was still on Akaashi's thigh tensed slightly, faint music from the TV filled the silence along with the sound of running water from the bathroom, Akaashi met hazel eyes regarding him fondly. He felt more sober than drunk but there was still a happy buzzing in his veins as he glanced at soft lips barely a few inches from his own, his fingers gently carding through tangles in bed hair and now hearing the purr a little louder than before.

"You like that, don't you?" He breathed, a knowing smile on his face as Kuroo's lidded eyes remained on him. "You really are like a cat."

Kuroo let out a small hum in agreement, breaking eye contact to put the controller on the table before slowly carding his own fingers through Akaashi's soft hair, the younger male let his head be tilted back, the gentle tug on his locks pulling a slight whimper from him. Lips brushing over his neck made him swallow, feeling the warm breath on his skin and thinking about how soft Kuroo's lips could be.

Before he had a chance to think much further, the same lips were pressing against the corner of his mouth, slow and soft, he turned into them without thinking, swallowing the small gasp from the older male as he brought both hands up to cup sharp cheekbones. Hands pressed against his back, pulling him closer to Kuroo as he broke away for a frantic breath of air. His eyes slipped shut, letting Kuroo's actions guide his own.  The couch cushions pressed against his back, hands now trailing down his arms, catching hold of his hands and encouraging him to continue where he left off earlier. Fingertips traced over the dips and bumps of Kuroo's chest, over the sparse curls of dark hair, a shiver going down Kuroo's spine again as he broke away from Akaashi's lips for a breath.

"Keiji..." Kuroo whispered, pressing his forehead to the younger male's. "god you're so perfect."

Akaashi let out a breathless laugh, aware Kuroo had inadvertently settled between his parted legs as he tried to close them and ended up wrapping them around the other's waist. "Nah..."

"You are..." Kuroo hummed, alcohol still clear on his breath. "so so perfect...god I've had a crush on you for ages but you’re Bo's best friend--like I couldn't do that, it's against Bro code y'know?" He peppered Akaashi's neck and cheek with sloppy kisses, making the setter giggle and feel light-headed. "But god I can't help it, you're too hot and cute and funny and shit I think I'm in love with you Keiji..."

The words registered in Akaashi's mind but he wasn't sure whether to believe them, he hummed and giggled in reply, not trusting himself to say anything even if the words were on the tip of his tongue. It wasn't a problem as Kuroo's lips were back on his, the kisses were far from chaste but they weren't lustful either, they were somewhere in the middle; the perfect balance of frantic and slow for him. The months of denied feelings and the hours leading up to that point came crashing into him, not violently like thunder but calmer like the tide coming in, gradually overwhelming his senses and making him more desperate to return the affection.

The door to the bathroom opened, prompting Kuroo to hastily pull back, Akaashi was left panting slightly as he heard a small laugh before another door closed. He hazarded a glance at Kuroo; flushed cheeks and lips looking a little redder than they were a few minutes ago, he felt his heart flutter as Kuroo's eyes met his and he smiled fondly.

"Well, now Bo's gone to bed..." Kuroo whispered, pressing his lips to Akaashi's neck.

"Hmm..." Akaashi hummed, vaguely wondering where this was going as he reached up and ran his fingers through Kuroo's hair again.

"I told him about how I felt, how perfect I think you are..." Kuroo continued, going on a much different tangent to what Akaashi expected. "he was so chill about it, even saying that he'd be my wingman...I expected him to get jealous--"

"He's not that simple-minded." Akaashi murmured. "He's very protective of his friends, but he wants them to be happy. Clearly he must've guessed I..." he trailed off, biting on his lower lip as cat eyes regarded him silently.

"That you..." Kuroo hummed, letting out a breathless chuckle before pressing a soft kiss to Akaashi's lips. "Say it Keiji..."

"Say what Tetsurou?"

"What you feel, about me."

"Someone's narcissistic."

Kuroo laughed, pretending he had been wounded by Akaashi's remark which made the younger male giggle. They remained quiet as Akaashi's fingers continued to card through Kuroo's hair, the older male pressed more soft kisses to Akaashi's cheeks and neck, embracing the silence for what it was. Sleep was beginning to beckon Akaashi as they lay there, he wasn't sure whether to tell Kuroo or not as the other hummed softly, hands gently trailing down his sides but not seeking to rid him of his clothes.

"Keiji."

"Hm?"

"Do you really want to sleep on the couch?"

He let out an amused sigh. "Not really, but I--"

Kuroo was off him before he could finish, strong arms picking him up and holding him close to Kuroo’s chest. He laughed slightly as Kuroo carried him into the bedroom - where Bokuto was already sleeping, the snoring proved it - and set him down on the empty bed. Kuroo himself lay down but made no effort to force Akaashi to do the same.

"Sleep here." He murmured, patting the mattress next to him. "If you want."

Akaashi reached out and trailed a hand down Kuroo's arm, linking their fingers together when he reached the other's hand. "Yeah...I’m gonna use the bathroom first. kay?"

Kuroo squeezed his hand before letting go, a sleepy smile on his face as he watched Akaashi leave for the bathroom. Bokuto's snores filled the silence, the dim light of the digital clock illuminated the room enough for Kuroo to see the younger male had left the door open. He hummed softly to himself, basking in the warm feeling in his chest at finally telling Akaashi how he felt, knowing that their first kiss had been a little sloppy and prompted by alcohol put a small dampener on things but he was eager to have the other back in his arms all the same.

He was in the midst of wondering what kind of sleeper Akaashi was when the door closed quietly, the bed dipped a little as the smaller male settled next to him in a looser shirt to the one he had been wearing all day. Kuroo immediately wrapped an arm around his waist and tugged him closer, feeling Akaashi's soft lips tenderly press against his cheek in retaliation.

"You tired?" Kuroo hummed, managing to locate the duvet that he had cast aside that morning and tug it up over them.

"A little..." Akaashi sighed, letting his body relax as Kuroo's hands gently rubbed his back, his eyes were already closed as the soothing motions continued slowly. He could feel Kuroo's heartbeat as he splayed a hand on the warm chest he was pressed against, steady but faster than usual, it was almost enough to lull him to sleep right there.

"Sleep then, don't let me keep you up."

The younger male let out a small hum of amusement, nodding slightly as he curled further inwards and sighed in content, Kuroo was warm and his hand kept slowly rubbing circles into Akaashi's back. It all felt so natural, he couldn't quite believe it as he let sleep overwhelm him.

 

* * *

 

Faint music roused Akaashi from his slumber, a heavy weight across his stomach reminded him of Kuroo's presence before he even opened his eyes. The dishevelled bed hair of the former captain was more untamed than usual - if that was even possible - and he seemed fast asleep as half his face was smushed into the pillow, eyes closed and light snores rumbling from him.

The younger male rubbed his eyes, trying to remember just what happened the previous night. He remembered most of it involving alcohol, bad dancing and Kuroo flirting with him, he felt his cheeks flush as he remembered the chain of events after Bokuto went to bed. Slowly, he sat up, Kuroo's arm staying wrapped around him as he rubbed his forehead, he had a slight headache and his throat felt like sandpaper but it could've been so much worse. His fingers brushed over his lips, remembering how Kuroo's had felt against his and smiled slightly at the thought.

He could hear Bokuto clattering around in the kitchen, the faint smell of something cooking wafted through the slightly ajar door and prompting him to want to get up. He needed to talk to Bokuto before Kuroo woke up anyway.

"Sup?" He murmured as he padded into the kitchen area, Bokuto had been up long enough to clean the entire kitchen after the baking antics from the previous night and was currently making omelettes, Akaashi could see he had showered after getting back from his morning run just by the fact his hair was flatter than usual.

"Mornin' Keiji." Bokuto replied with a smile. "How's your head?"

Akaashi chuckled slightly, leaning against one of the counters and folding his arms across his chest. "Aches a little...could be worse."

The other hummed, his attention more on the pan in front of him. "So, you and Tetsu."

There was no stopping the blush blossoming on Akaashi's cheeks, a side-glance from Bokuto didn't help matters. "Uhm, yeah...about that."

"Don't tell me you're regretting it--"

"No!" Akaashi quickly replied, voice a little louder than he would've liked. "I-I mean, it was just...unexpected."

Bokuto nodded slowly, turning down the heat on the stove. "He's been crushing on you for like a year, he wouldn't admit it at first, took until after nationals for him to come clean to me."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like he didn't want to ask you out or anything because he was scared I'd be mad." Bokuto smiled, glancing at the other. "He also didn't want to affect you playing against Nekoma."

Akaashi swallowed, realising the nature of Kuroo's crush on him had developed into something much deeper. He remembered the drunken confession, how easily the word 'love' had slipped from Kuroo and how he had almost uttered it back.

"So, now you gotta decide whether last night was a one off or not." Bokuto hummed, raising an eyebrow. He knew full well what Akaashi's feelings were for Kuroo and the way the two of them had been looking at each other the previous night was enough to prove the setter had it bad for the other. He just needed a helping hand.

"But...we were drunk.." Akaashi murmured, fiddling with his fingers as he started pacing the small kitchen area. "You can't...base a relationship off that."

"You wouldn't be." He smiled. "You'd be basing it off a year of pining on his end and several months on yours. A mutual acknowledgement that the other is attractive and _then_ a drunken night of making out on the couch."

Akaashi laughed, shaking his head as a rosy tint coloured his cheeks. "Um, yeah I guess you're right."

"Eh? I am?" Bokuto blinked. "Did I hear that right? Did Akaashi Keiji just tell me I'm _right_?"

"Shut up..." Akaashi uttered, smile on his face all the same as Bokuto laughed. The omelette was split between the two of them as they waited for Kuroo to wake up. Bokuto started making more food for the other male who was 'probably hungover as fuck' as he put it, Akaashi started nibbling on one of the cookies they had baked, deciding it didn't taste too bad despite the chaotic manner of which it was made.

**From: Kenma**  
_Do I want to know why Kuro just texted me saying 'omg I made out with Keiji last night and now idk what to do?! T_T' cause I'm pretty sure I don't but I kinda have to reply to him somehow._

**To: Kenma**  
_Uhm...I thought you didn't wanna be part of our 'soon-to-be-drunk shenanigans' ???_

**From: Kenma**  
_Well Kuroo just made me part of them, so spill the beans. HE WOKE ME UP ON A SATURDAY MORNING KEIJI._

Akaashi was laughing too hard to type out a reply, after showing the texts to Bokuto he managed to explain loosely what happened - sparing the more intimate details - as the older male continued making food. It was a while before any signs of life were heard from the bedroom, Akaashi tried to play off his interest as Kuroo emerged from the room with the duvet wrapped around him.

"What's wrong with you?" Bokuto asked.

"Coffee..." Kuroo grunted.

"No, that's what you want, not what's wrong with you." Bokuto remarked, already moving to start the coffee machine. "Go and lie down on the couch you hungover baka."

"Only if Keiji comes with me..." Kuroo mumbled, casting a glance to the other. Akaashi finished the text he had been sending to Kenma and nodded, already making his way over to the couch, he half-expected Kuroo to curl up on the opposite end of the couch but instead found the older male's head resting against his chest and the rest of his cocooned body led between his legs. Kuroo didn't say anything, just grunting and groaning against Akaashi's chest as he tried to cover his face with the blankets, Akaashi hummed in amusement and carded his fingers through the untameable bed hair.

"How bad is it?" Akaashi asked quietly, mindful of the headache the other had.

"Mmf..." Kuroo grumbled.

Bokuto rolled his eyes as he came over and set two coffee mugs on the table, shooting Akaashi a smile before ruffing his hair and going back to making food. Akaashi continued running his fingers through Kuroo's hair, watching the older male's eyes closing a little more each time.

"Tetsurou...Kou made you coffee, don't fall asleep." He hummed.

"Mmmf..." Kuroo replied, shuffling slightly and tugging the blanket down enough for Akaashi to see his full face as he looked up at the younger male. "Achy..."

"Well you were quite drunk last night..." Akaashi sighed, playfully poking the other's nose, Kuroo scrunched up his face in response before burying his face in Akaashi's shirt with a whimper.

"Shuttup." Kuroo groaned, smiling against the other's chest as he felt fingers tickling the nape of his neck. "So were you..."

Akaashi hummed in agreement. "It was fun though..."

Kuroo pulled back slightly, catching Akaashi's gaze and seeming to do a double take, Akaashi didn't bother to hide his blushing face as he let out a small laugh and playfully poked Kuroo's nose again.

"Coffee is getting cold." He chimed, gesturing to the two mugs.

The older male grunted, clumsily reaching out and nearly knocking both of them off the table before deciding to be more careful. He handed one to Akaashi before shuffling so he was sat up and could drink the beverage without spilling it. His hand found Akaashi's as they sat in comfortable silence, Bokuto was humming along to the music playing from his phone, paying no mind to the duo as he continued with breakfast. Once Kuroo had drained his mug, he was quick to snuggle back up to Akaashi, nearly knocking the other's coffee from his hands in the process.

"You really are like a cat." Akaashi remarked, petting Kuroo's head and getting a muffled laugh from him. "It's kinda cute."

"You're cuter."

Akaashi snorted. "I disagree--"

He was cut off by Kuroo pushing himself up and then stealing his lips in a rushed kiss, the taste of coffee countering the morning breath. A small chuckle escaped the older male as he pulled away slowly, leaving a dazed Akaashi to process what just happened. The younger male managed to set his mug down before Kuroo stole a more chaste kiss from him, slower and gentler than the previous. It was pretty clear to him that Kuroo remembered everything and was taking it all in his stride.

"So," Kuroo hummed, finally pulled away a second time and biting on his lip as he watched Akaashi let out a small sigh. "I guess...you remember last night."

Akaashi nodded, swallowing as he tried to think of the words to explain how he felt. With a somewhat shaky hand, he reached out and cupped Kuroo's face, rubbing his thumb over the pronounced cheek bone, the other leaned into his touch and purred.

"I didn't mean to...well...confess like I did." Kuroo continued as Akaashi seemed incapable of talking. "It just slipped out I guess."

"I'm glad it did." Akaashi replied quietly. "I-I wouldn't know where to start with a confession."

Kuroo chuckled. "But that's just one of the many things I like about you; you're a thinker, not a talker, kinda like Kenma actually."

"Meanwhile you're somehow both brash and sly, a pain in the ass..."

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

Akaashi's mind went straight to the gutter, prompting Kuroo to burst out laughing as the pale cheeks reddened considerably. Bokuto overheard the eruption of laughter and shook his head, plating up the food but not quite hurrying over, instead opting to observe his two friends. He watched as Kuroo buried his face in the crook of Akaashi's neck, hangover seemingly losing its grip on him the longer he was with Akaashi, the younger male was still flustered but gently pressed chaste kissed to Kuroo's cheeks and forehead before linking their fingers together. The two of them becoming captivated at how their hands fitted together, the brushing of a thumb over knuckles, Kuroo bringing Akaashi's hand to his lips and planting yet another kiss to his body.

Bokuto smiled, to see Akaashi so at ease was special, to know that Kuroo was the reason for that was even more so. He spied Akaashi's phone on the countertop with a text from a familiar name and opted to take a peek.

**From: Kenma**  
_I know you'll make him happy Keiji, you'll keep him grounded when he needs it the most, you'll also push him to be the best person he can be. He deserves someone who can keep up with his crazy antics, and considering you dealt with Bokuto, I think you're more than perfect for him._

Bokuto hadn't anticipated so much emotion from Kenma, then again he didn't know the other setter that well. He set the phone aside and picked up the two plates of breakfast. He set them down on the coffee table and made Kuroo move his legs so he could sit on the couch with them. When Kuroo shot him a look of mock irritation he couldn't resist making a remark.

"What? Did you forget I live here too?" He raised an eyebrow.

"...no--" Akaashi began.

"Eh? So you're not the butler that comes with this apartment? Huh, well that was false advertising." Kuroo interrupted with a smirk.

Bokuto didn't miss a beat as he ripped the blankets away and immediately started tickling Kuroo. After many frenzied attempts to bat the other away, Kuroo descended to pleading for mercy. Akaashi decided that his wasn't his problem and started picking at the food Bokuto had served whilst his lover was ruthlessly tickled for several more minutes.

It wasn't the most normal of ways to get together, but Akaashi didn't mind, after all Kuroo and Bokuto were renowned for their crazy antics, this was just another example of 'bros being bros' going to a whole new level.

**From: Kenma**  
_So #BoForBestWingman just got texted to me by Kuroo. Do I want to know exactly how he of all people managed to plan this?_

**To: Kenma**  
_I'll tell you when I get home later...if I ever get a chance to leave that is, Kuro seems set on making me move in with them..._

 


End file.
